Tell Me How You're Feeling
by thepudz
Summary: (MASSIVE SPIRIT OF JUSTICE SPOILERS!) "Ever since that last trial, all Nahyuta is doing is bottling up every single emotion inside him, and he might just burst... I need to know how he's feeling. He's cared for me in the past... Now it's my turn to return the favor. Ema Skye doesn't just sit by and watch people she cares about suffer alone!"


_**So, since I have completed Spirit of Justice, I have actually started sailing on a new ship! The ship being: Nahyuta Sadmadhi x Ema Skye! Or shortened down to: Nahma! With that being said, here is what I believe to be the first fanfic of this pairing. MASSIVE SPIRIT OF JUSTICE SPOILERS!**_

* * *

Justice Law Office, Khura'in  
May 29, 2028

 _This may be the first time I've gone to Khura'in without Nahyuta asking me to…_

Ema Skye walked down the streets of Khura'in, which were as lively as ever. Ever since the Queen Ga'ran's arrest, Rayfa Padma was appointed the Queen of Khura'in… Or rather, she _will_ be appointed Queen of Khura'in by the time she can channel spirits. Until then, Nahyuta stood as a regent for her.

However, Ema wasn't here for a case or under the order of him. She was here to actually _check up_ on him. See how he was doing. Ever since that last trial he was put through, where he found out his father was dead, Rayfa was his sister and that his queen had attempted to kill his mother, the man had been through quite a bit. But he seemed to get through all with a smile on his face.

But Ema knew that wasn't the case. No human can go through that traumatic of an experience and just come out completely fine.

Ema spotted the law agency in the distance, and she made a path for it. Nahyuta might be in here, but if not, Apollo would at least. Ema knocked on the door, waiting for a response. As expected, the spiked headed lawyer answered, smiling at the sight of the detective.

"Nice to see you, Ema. What brings you here?" Apollo asked, wrapping the woman in a one armed hug which she returned. _Apollo Justice, I swear to god, you better not be laughing at what I'm about to tell you._

"Um… It's about Nahyuta." Ema started, slightly blushing as she said the name. Apollo pressed a finger against his forehead, thinking intensely.

"I don't remember us having any cases for you just yet…" Apollo mumbled.

"Oh, no no! It's not about a case… Actually, I came to, uh… A-ask…" Ema stuttered for a little bit before blurting out the sentence she'd been wanting to say for a while. "Is he okay? Y'know… After _that_ trial."

Apollo crossed his arms, giving a very serious expression to the woman. "I've been asking, but he's telling me nothing. I have a feeling he just doesn't want to open up about something."

Ema knew that's what had been happening. Even to his step brother, Nahyuta wouldn't act like a human. He had a very soft demeanour about him, and he rarely opened up about personal feelings and whatnot. Ema just wanted him to let go a little bit, take some weight off his shoulders…

"Do you know where he is?" Ema asked.

"He told me he was going to 'pay his respects'… I would assume he's gone to where they buried Dhurke." Apollo replied. Ema nodded, immediately setting off for the location. There was a statue of the Defiant Dragon's leader near Tehm'pul Temple. Nahyuta was most likely there. Before Ema set off, she said one last thing to Apollo.

"Athena had a bunch of questions for me to ask you, by the way. Where do you want me to begin?" Ema smirked. Apollo smiled, looking at the ground. Athena had put on a brave face, but of course, she missed Apollo like hell.

"Tell her I'm doing fine, and I'm thinking of her every day… Hell, I got a picture of her and me on my desk." Apollo smiled. Ema couldn't bear the fact these two were those _clearly in love_ but were so _dorky_ to not tell one another!

"Better tell her about how you feel when you get back. I'd hate for you to wait any longer." Ema teased, walking off to the statue of Dhurke.

"Tell her what?" Apollo called out. Then he quickly realized what Ema was talking about and he drooped, sighing. "For god's sake, not you, too…"

Ema made a quick path to Tehm'pul Temple, and she was happy to see the space was empty. Although, many guards surrounded the area, protecting the regent as they were commanded to do by law. Ema had to push past these guards to get to Nahyuta… But they stood straight as Ema approached them, not allowing her through.

"The regent is paying his respects! You shall not interrupt him!" One of the guards called out. Ema tried to push past, she could see Nahyuta sitting cross-legged with his hands in the praying position of Khura'in, one to his face and the other to his stomach both in a 'O' shape connected by his thumb and index finger, with a butterfly sitting on the upper hand.

"Please, I need to see him!" Ema said, but the guards stood still, refusing to budge.

"Let her through," Nahyuta spoke softly from the other side. "She is an associate of mine. I wish to speak with her, as well."

The guards separated, making a path for Ema, who stumbled between them, suddenly standing about a ruler's length from Nahyuta. He kept his eyes closed and his hands in the same position, the butterfly refusing to leave. "What brings you here, detective? I fail to remember asking for your assistance on anything. Besides, I thought you disliked flying between my home and yours all the time."

"I need to speak with you," Ema said, looking at the guards behind her, before leaning down and whispering to Nahyuta. "Privately."

Nahyuta was silent for a moment, his face in the same straight expression, before he made his decision. "Royal Guard, leave us be. I need to speak with the detective," Nahyuta opened his eyes, revealing those green orbs behind his eyelids. "I believe I may know why she is here."

"Yes, sir!" One guard saluted, before all of them cleared off, leaving Ema and Nahyuta alone.

"So… I've-"

"You've come to ask me how I've been doing since that last trial of mine." Nahyuta finished her sentence. He smirked, finally standing up to face the detective. "I've been associated with you so long, I can read you like a book, detective."

Ema was slightly surprised at those words, but she cleared her throat. _Don't let him get to you, Skye! Open him up!_ "Yes, well… How _have_ you been feeling? You must be feeling some sort of pain. I mean… So much stuff happened in that trial that you don't deserve."

Nahyuta turned around, his back facing the detective as he sighed, shaking his head. "Truth be told, I have been feeling rather down since the trial, but it is nothing of your concern, detective. I need to lead this country, and I can't let grief or mourning get in my way."

"No matter how long you hold off your feelings, you're just bottling them up, Nahyuta. Soon, it's going to explode, and quite possibly at a really bad time," Ema said desperately. She couldn't resist the opportunity to somehow cheer up the man, though, holding onto her pink glasses with a smile. "That's a scientific fact!"

"Hm," Nahyuta scoffed with closed lips, a smile on his face. "And knowing you, that fact is true. You never get your facts wrong, detective. In the time I've been with you, your work has been rather impactful to my cases. If there was one good thing about visiting the States, and believe me, there were very few good things… It was the fact I met you, detective."

Ema shot back, slightly blushing at those words. "Oh, um… Thank you… Hang on, are you trying to flatter me away from the subject?!"

Nahyuta shook his head, sighing. "I won't deny those claims."

Ema stared worryingly at the prosecutor. _Dammit, he's in so much pain, I just know it! But he refuses to open up…_ "Nahyuta, _please_ … Just tell me what you're feeling! Please, I hate seeing you like this, bottling up your emotions, acting like the tough guy! Please, Nahyuta…"

The prosecutor kept his back to the detective, staying silent as Ema gripped her bag with both hands, staring at the regent, complete and utter desperation in her eyes. Nahyuta turned around, giving a very serious look to the detective. "Why are you so interested in this? You're a detective, my partner. Why do you feel the need to pry into _my_ business? You're not my therapist."

"But you're my _friend._ " Ema hoarsely spoke. Nahyuta immediately reacted to this, straightening up as Ema approached him slowly, the desperate look in her eyes growing stronger. "I've only known you for a few weeks, and yeah, you haven't been the kindest to my salary… But you're one of the few people I've ever met that appreciates me, appreciates my work, and appreciates me as a person. Sure, it was hell travelling between Khura'in and the U.S all the time, but that's because you _needed me._ I've seen so many people just leave me behind… But you didn't, Nahyuta. You cared for me… So I'm caring for you, too."

These words hit Nahyuta _hard._ He hasn't heard the words ' _I care for you_ ' in quite a while. Most of the time, it was empty, anyway. Not fully meaning it, but Nahyuta could tell Ema fully meant those words. And dammit, what was he doing here, turning her down after she had travelled to Khura'in, which she hates doing, and spent the time and money just to ask him how he is feeling? But Ema wasn't even done.

"Nahyuta, I don't just care for you… You've been so great to me. You've treated me so well… Dammit, Nahyuta, I'd be lying if I didn't say this…" Ema suddenly reached out to grab Nahyuta's hand as she stared pleadingly into his eyes.

"Nahyuta… The reason I care for you so much, the reason I'm doing all this… Is because _I love you._ "

'I love you.'

Nahyuta felt a shockwave throughout him. _Love_. As prosecutor for Khura'in and acting as a cold-hearted person, Nahyuta didn't have time or care for such things as _love_ and _romance._ Ga'ran told him that such things were useless, they took up time and thought that could be used for less foolish things. But now… Ema was confessing to him. And damn him if he didn't return this.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, and Ema saw a tear run down his cheek. "I have been through nothing but suffering… When I was told my father was killed, I had to put on a straight face, but I could barely handle myself in there. You're right, detective," Nahyuta opened his eyes. "I've been bottling up everything for too long…"

"You'll always hold your father in your heart. Never be afraid to just… Release some emotions every now and then. God knows you need to." Ema smiled. Suddenly, Nahyuta felt as if a ten ton weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and his stomach no longer felt tight. The beasts that had been clawing at his heart had finally scattered, and Nahyuta felt easy and safe again.

All thanks to this detective.

" _Ema_ … Thank you." Nahyuta said. Ema felt massive relief at the realization she had saved and helped this man. She was tempted to kiss him, claim him… But she decided against it. What if Nahyuta didn't want it? He made no signs of returning the feelings.

"Talk to me anytime you need to… I'll always answer." Ema said, hugging the man. As she turned around to walk off, Nahyuta made one last callout to her.

"Detective," Nahyuta said with his back faced to her yet again. Ema turned around. "As regent of this country, I am rather busy… But once Rayfa is queen…" Nahyuta turned around, and Ema could see the soft smile on his lips. "I can… Consider a relationship with you."

"Wait… So you-"

"Yes," Nahyuta started. "I do return those feelings."

Ema stood with her eyes slightly wide and her jaw clenched. She was tempted before… But now, that temptation was too much. Ema sprinted up to Nahyuta, before placing both hands on his chest and quickly kissing him. She immediately turned around, jogging away from the prosecutor.

"I'll see you around, Nahyuta!" She called out. Nahyuta closed his eyes, the soft smile staying on his face.

"Holy Mother, watch over her," He whispered. He opened his eyes to look at the detective walking in the distance. "She is rather precious to me."


End file.
